Grand Mythos Wiki
=Celestial Bodies= Niv Centre of the physical universe and by far the largest star in existance, Niv was created by Nivix out of gas. The sun provides the vast majority of light for the planets which orbit it. Due to Roe's intervention, eventually Niv will fail and cause the destruction of the physical universe. Within the star Nivix's lab can be found. Evalon The first planet and formerly named after it's creator, Roe, Evalon first came into being when the Child of Chaos attempted to steal star material from the nascent Niv. The hot plasma burned his hands and he let go, throwing the material into space. This cooled and in time formed the planet Roe. It is inhabited solely by the Aack, but also is orbited by the celestial doves. Evalon's main features includes a deep canyon carved out when Zareth collided with it's surface. Inside of this canyon is the first tree on the planet, planted by Eldarwen. Oculus Obscuritatis Evalon is orbited by one moon, Oculus Obscuritatis, which was created by M'endar as a symbol for the aask. Eld Eld is the homeworld of the Ekiruru, created by Eldarwen along with Arwen, Shizen and the other extra-solar planets. It's the closest planet to the sun, and therefore warmer than the others. The temperature never really drops below 25*C, and can go as high as 50*C on some days. It's a world of summer twilight, which mostly consists of dense jungles. Whilst they were being created, the tallest of the trees were converted into Ents by Seith, while the chaos of nature was imparted by Roe and the finite lifespan of the planets and the creatures that dwell on them was given by Zareth. Salustutis A planet filled with many riches, created by Melanthios in prepartion for a new race of sentient beings. The Stars In response to Eldarwen's forest planets, Nivix forged thousands of smaller stars to fill the cosmos, they are found throughout the universe. Like their planetary companions, these stars will eventually cease to exist via Zareth's intervention. Seith's assistance means any mortal under their light will find it easier to spread knowledge and harder to lie, however they also display an innate chaos as granted by M'endar. =Hallowed Court= Eldarwen's Garden A beautiful garden created by Eldarwen and assisted by Ailish and Zareth, this was the first part of the Hallowed Court to be formed. Contains many trees. The centre of the garden is the "Mourning Garden", a sorrowful place that stands monument to the attempted creation and ultimate failure of a portal to heaven made by Ailish and Roe. Though it produced OIek, god of humanity, also seven dark creatures of the void emerged that day to wreak havoc upon the new universe. Hell's Court A great hall of furnished wood and rough black obsidian, with a massive podium before a row of lavish benches, created by Pentar to deal out justice. It was originally designed to be a court of justice but due to either it's creator's error or perhaps something more sinister, it instead ended up being staffed by lawfully evil devils. Observatory Made by Seith, the Observatory contains enough mirrors to allow anyone inside to see the vast majority of the universe. All of the mirrors have a central focal point, which in capable hands makes all of this information instantly availible to anyone who could differentialte infinitely small images. Library of the Gods A library containg a good deal of books, created by Melanthios and assisted by Zareth. Grand Ascension A large dark grey stone fortress with many high towers and black metal gates, designed by Vantric as a base for himself in the Hallowed Court. Entertainment Hall Created by Tsuranote, a hall of joy for all to enjoy. =Non-Sentient Races and Servitors= Celestial Dove Flock A mysterious flock of doves which fly between Niv and Evalon, created by Maskelyne. They carry a deadly plague between them and protect Roe and Niv from harm. =Sentient Races= Aask These strange black blobs were the first creatures in existence, created by M'endar upon the planet Evalon, they feed upon the rotten things left in the world but spread a pestilence. They were converted into creatures of sentience by Seith and purified to an extent so that rather than spreading a pestilence, they purified the atmosphere of Evalon, allowing other life forms to colonise the planet. Around a fifth perished in the great flood caused by Roe's tear drop, despite M'endar, Seith and Zareth's attempt to minimize casaulties. The actions of M'endar in particular lead to it becoming the patron god of the aask. Devils Created by accident when Pentar's court of justice went awry, these creatures are humanoid but with hooved feet, horns and red skin. They are lawfully evil and reside in Hell's Court. They are lead by Calath, the High Speaker. Dwarves The Dwarves are a race of short, stocky humanoids that were created by Pentar during the First Age. They are about 1 meter (3' 4") in height and are generally very muscular. They reproduce sexually, and so have both male and female members. Dwarven society puts much value on fairness and loyalty to eachother. As a result, Dwarves will develop intense family bonds. Dwarves are also very determined, and will rarely give ground in neither war nor politics if they can help it. Ekiruru The Ekiruru women rose from the soil of Eld, when the queen of nature told them too. Their skin is green and their bodies are covered with different plants. They are still a part of nature and the plants on them could continue to grow with them. They are tall and sturdy, the average length would be between 2 meters to 2,5 meters. Their bodies and minds are made to withstand the chaos of nature on Eld, which has made them wilder than the other races. It was a gift from M'endar. Through their bodies runs a deadly poison, instead of blood. It was given to them by Zareth, as a protection against predators and enemies. Their immune systems were affected because of it and made very resilient, as the poison would kill most bacterias and viruses. They can use nature magic and has a dispositon for technology that are made with the help of magic. While relationships between them would be common, they reproduce by channeling magic into nature and pulling forth a new sapling mortal. Vastly superior race bonuses: - Deadly poison for blood, given by Zareth. Any predator biting them would die. Their immune systems are very resilient, because of the poison. - Wilder and more brutal than the other races, given by M'endar. Mostly good in battle. - Bodies that are still a part of nature. They can use nature magic, so they would be able to use their bodies as a weapon or tool in interesting ways. Shooting poisonous thorns (their "blood"), growing vines or spikes at will. Plants still grows on them. Well, basically any use that I can think of, if their bodies are part of nature and they're druids. Ents Formed from the tallest trees on the planets Eld, Arwen and Shizen by Seith, this race is the guardians of the trees. Not much is known at this point about them. Grigori The Grigori were created by Seith and Sephariel and stand at the size of taller humans. They are similar to judeo-christian angels and share many similar characteristics. The biggest divide between the two appearence wise, is that their wings radiate light at a large radius, their eyes are a single, but ever changing color and their foreheads have a large jewel that changes color in sync with their eyes. They are capable of extraordinarily powerful light magic, being able to easily decimate any darkness in the area, as well as make light barriers, protect people, forge weapons from it if needed, cure disease and many other ailments. They are also seekers of the truth, they have reached the point where the Grigori are impossible to lie to, no matter who attempts it. Grigori wings aren't just for aesthetics either, they can fly through the air at breakneck speeds, being able to very quickly travel between planets via the rainbow bridges. A treck that would normally take a lifetime for a human. On the subject of lifetimes, the Grigori live naturally upwards of one thousand years and can extend this life-span near infinium through magic. This is compounded with a vastly superior intellect that allows them to instantly organize and very quickly reach concensous on most issues. Though, they have very unique personalities and can debate for centuries on an issue. Their only downside, is that they are entirely incapable of lying, even if it's for their own good. Vastly superior race bonuses: - Flight Pretty obvious - Light magic Consists of barriers, healing, direct damage, curing insanity, the works. - Nearly immortal They can amplify their already very long lifespan near infinium - Impossible to lie to. Obvious as well. - Highly intelligent They have a near incomprehensible intellect. Drawback: '- Incapable of lying:' They are incapable of lying in any form. (Though they can withold certain aspects of the truth, they simply can not tell a mistruth.) Humanity Created by Olek with the assistance of Roe upon the planet Evalon, humanity are a race of humanoids ranging from light peach to dark brown in colour. At adult height they are typically 5'5 to 6 foot tall. Their prime talent is their adaptability and their wide range of skills, which enable them to live and thrive in almost any environment. Humans tend to worship both Olek and Roe, with the adults primarily giving worship to the elder god and children being the faction of the younger god. At an unspecified time between the First and Second Age, humans were taught by Roe to ride starwhales, which lead to them exploring a good deal of the other planets in their Solar System. Kami The kami wer e the ones responsible for Eldarwen's ascending in the previous universe. They are small forest spirits. Their bodies have the same appearance as smaller bushes or flowers, but with arms and legs. They were a calm and mostly peaceful race. Now they've been brought back to the current universe, as ghosts to watch over the forest in the underworld. Lainir The Lainir are a race created by Vantric upon Evalon. They are grey-skinned with dark hair, generally humanoid, somewhat shorter than the average human (average height, 5'4"). They all have a retractable bone-claw in their forearms just behind the wrist extending roughly 4 inches. They are naturally stealthy and secretive, making them adept assassins. They are imperialistic and seek to dominate or subvert any and all competitors. After Vantric's own virtues, they are inherently ambitious. =Unique Creatures and Demi-Gods= The Seven The Seven were a group of void creatures which emerged from the darkness when Ailish and Roe attempted to make a portal to heaven in an event that has come to be known as the First Folly. They were as follows: Akld'dali - Hunger - ''deceased -'' Slain by M'endar KLioweur - Disease - ''fled - Returned to the portal with Tsuranote '''Aweio'Lkkd - Madness' - imprisoned - ''Under the protection of Maskelyne '''Ldaluk'ALukdj'Kjkd - Darkness -' imprisoned - Confined in a demi-plane by M'endar Oiudls'Llu -Horror - defeated - Turned into Sephariel by Seith and Ailish KLUduci - Despair? '''- ''defeated -'' Turned into Carnivox by Zareth and Eldarwen '''KLAu - Hatred - deceased - Slain by Olek, Roe and Vantric, subject to a failed attempt to create a mace by Olek Carnivox, The Hunter Formerly known as KLUduci or Despair. This demigod was created by Zareth and Eldarwen. After they had defeated Despair, Zareth took pity on the void beast and gave it a chance at living its life free of despair, under the care of the death god. With Eldarwen's help the powers of death and nature intertwined inside the fallen beast’s body, reforming him into a hunter without parallel. He was now the physical incarnation of one of nature’s more brutal aspects. The eternal dance between hunter and prey. Carnivox proved to be wild in nature and quickly developed a reputation in mortal societies as a being to be feared. Throughout time mothers of every species tell stories of him to frighten their children into behaving. Mortal adventurers are reluctant to enter the dark and wild places of their home worlds for fear of entering Carnivox’s hunting grounds. To mortals he is shown as having the body of a man and the head of a wolf, crowned with long and twisting antlers. Showing, both, aspects of hunter and prey. However in the company of gods (on the orders of his father) he takes on a more elven form. His antlers recede to a smaller size and his head changes to resemble the elven males known from his mother’s first life. However still retains his wolf eyes and fangs. Sephariel, Bastion of Hope Formerly Horror, or Oiudls'Llu, her mind was restored by Seith and Ailish's combined efforts. Ailish wished to have her help restore what the goddess refers to as "The Heavens" while Seith simply refuses to kill, prefering to bring others to his way of thinking. Seith has decided that Sephariel will aid him in running a race that he has planned. They are currently working together to perfect this race of his. The battle between Seith and Sephariel left her bound to his observatory now and forever, thus Seith is also teaching her to use the observatory's mirrors to constatntly watch over her sisters. Sephariel owns the power of hope. She can inspire mortals to continue despite the odds and then get them through the rebuilding process. She has yet to use her powers, but it seems likely Seith has a plan for her in mind. To any mortal looking upon her, they see a divine figure, one that speaks of Seith's own light, with flaws that eminate from her corruption by demons earlier. Despite his best efforts, Seith could not remove every bit of her taint and it mainly shows in her face. =The Gods= M'endaxius Name: M'endaxius the Deceiver, The Whispering Wyrm, Truthsbane Backstory: Out of the crawling chaos, M’endaxius was formed. Using its formidable eye, it then saw how mortals were troubled by something called 'the truth' and how it caused trouble to their daily lives. Over the millennia, its awareness grew and learn about the opposite of truth - lies. M’endaxius then saw how lies helped mortals overcome truth and made their lives easier. It has been searching for a purpose ever since it was born in the womb of primordial ether, M’endaxius has found one - helping mortals overcome truth and swallowing it in a miasma of falsehood. It rose out of the ether, to spread chaos and confusion among men and other mortals using lies and deception. Every form of falsehood, from an innocent white lie, to a glaring whooper feed M’endaxius. It has grown fat on this, and has become a giant insect-like wyrm with a gaping maw where the most vile vilifications spout, flowing into the minds of others. It has found that it has other powers as well and with that, other sources of power. It now seeks to use them hand in hand with its dominion over deception, to fill the world with thick fog of lies, with it at the heart of it all. Domains: *''Deception +4'' - The ability to conceal the truth from other's eyes, feed peoples' ears stories, and have them believe it is the truth. Whether it be fraud or slander, M’endaxius is adept at this. *''Chaos +4'' - As a being born from chaos, M’endaxius has the power of chaos. It can sow chaos into other’s hearts, causing them to run riot for no reason whatsoever. It can also sow chaos into the heart of the world, causing it to change unpredictably. *''Corruption +4'' - Twisting the truth corrupts it into something else - another thing M’endaxius is adept at. This is the ability to twist a creature’s nature, degrading it, against its will. Drawback: *''A Load of Hot Air -2'' - As lies are only worth as much as they are believed, M’endaxius becomes weaker when someone knows the truth about it. Core Value: Untruths, deception, intrigue. It has decreed that mortals will never stand up to the truth, that they can't take it. M’endaxius sees itself as helping mortals cope with the world by covering the truth in a shroud of lies. Objectives: End goal is domination, but with a more subversive playstyle. Eldarwen Name: Eldarwen, Queen of Nature, Treemother Backstory Eldarwen awoke again, to a new existence. She didn't know why or what had created her a second time, but she knew her purpose. To fight for nature and build a great society, that did not waste resources or got overpopulated. She rose from where she laid and started searching for something, but couldn't find them. She didn't actually know what she was searching for, just that it felt like a part of her was missing. She discovered mortals, and saw that their society was still simple. It hadn't begun to hurt her domain yet and she left them alone, keeping an eye on them, until she thought they were ready to meet their new queen. Domains: *''Forest +6 Forests are the birthplaces and homes of many animals and spirits. Animals who would become food for the other races. Spirits who would be destroyed, when their homes, the trees, are cut down for wood. Eldarwen unites the animals and the spirits, to give them a fighting chance. She can control the trees and expand the forest. *''Nature Magic +4 Eldarwen draws on the power of nature, to defeat those who would oppose her and heal her followers. *''Magical Artifice +2'' Her worshippers are often adept in the use of magic, and the technology they developed was affected because of it. Eldarwen saw it as a good thing, as magic rarely wasted resources. She began to use it herself, to create greater and more powerful technological advancements. Drawback: *-2 Compassion. She wouldn't hesitate to turn loose her powers on those who oppose her. Her followers aren't excluded from this, except for those who are particularly fanatic. Core Values:'''Environment, unity and perseverance. Eldarwen had a vision about the future, which she shall fight to stop from happening. She wants to make sure that nature remains, even as the more advanced races develop. She will unite the animals and the spirit in her cause. '''Objective: I want to play a character who fights for the environment Pentar Name: '''Pentar, God of Order, Democracy, and Justice. '''Backstory: From the first moments of his existence, Pentar looked upon the young universe with a look of displeasure. The swirling masses of gas and energy, milling about in unpredictable patterns, disgusted him. Within milliseconds, he pledged to bring order to the universe, a doctrine he will uphold for as long as he exists. In Pentar's mind, he is a beacon of uniformity in a realm with a horrendously short supply of it. Domains: *''Government (+2''): Pentar encourages and inspires mortals to bring order and prosperity to an otherwise chaotic and difficult life through the use of organized government. He especially favors democracy, as it is the most fair of the systems. *''Justice (+4): Pentar will go to great pains to see to the punishment of the wicked and the rewarding of the good. No mortal misdeeds escape his notice, or his judgement. *''Order (+4): For any great civilization to be maintained, be it mortal or otherwise, order must be kept. Pentar knows this, and thus is the enemy of revolt and rebellion (unless it is firmly justified by one of the previous domains). This extends to his fellow gods as well; disrupting the status-quo will not bode well with the God of Order. *''Lightning (+2): The power of the electron is Pentar's preferred method of killing. It's combination of power and showiness appeal to Pentar, and he usually channels it through his hammer while in a physical form. '''Drawback:' Intrigue(-2): Pentar prefers to kill his foes in battle, not with a hidden blade before vanishing into the night. As a result, secret plots, assassinations, and treachery do not come naturally to him. Core Values: Order and fairness. Anything that deviates from those values is evil to Pentar, and anyone who opposes them will quickly find themselves on the receiving end of a very heavy hammer. Objective: Since this would be my first experience with a god game, my aim will mainly be to get the hang of things, at least at first. Long term goals will probably focus on forming a pantheon of like-minded characters to rule the universe in peace. Easier said than done. Zareth Name: '''Zareth, The watcher on the wind, The grey tide, Ghost father. '''Backstory: It was with great surprise that Zareth came crashing into creation, along with his fellow deities. He was there to see all of creation given birth to as lights sprang out of the darkness and life followed after it. He saw as beings known as mortals began to the world that formed before his eyes and above them gods awoke to their new found power. He didn't know how he knew these things... only that he did know... that he was born to know. One thing that interested him was what happened to mortals after their physical forms fade and fail them. Their spirit form remained to wander endlessly without direction, something Zareth could relate to. One thing he found was that they offered a great source of conversation and they always seemed to need someone to talk to, mortals never seem to get over their fear of death. Zareth was appalled to see how readily other gods discarded the mortal souls after their death and this was where he found his purpose. As a Sheppard for the dead. Under his care the souls of the dead have found warmth and care in the cold and barren afterlife. Now Zareth has direction at last, to protect and care both for the dead and the living, after all the balance of life and death is a delicate thing and could be easily upset with so many immortal deities inhabiting the world. It is a tough job but some one has to do it, Zareth will keep the peace however he can. Both amongst the cosmic forces and among the gods. His first step: creating a world for the souls of the dead to "live" where they need not clash with the living. Domains: *''Death (+6)'' - Making things dead, making them NOT dead *("cancelling" their death or resurrection I am open to discussion on this one)* altering and calming the dead, tending to the underworld. ect death ect *''Age (+4)'' - Zareth has watched mortals grow old and die since the dawn of time. He cannot control the ebb and flow of time itself but he can reverse or hasten its effects. Many a mortal has prayed to the death god to restore their youth and slow down their date with the grave. *''Crafter (+2) ''- Zareth respects those who celebrate life and in his eyes no one does this better than creators, be they humble artisans or ambitious inventors. This has lead him to try his hand at crafting and forging artifacts and works of art as well. Drawback: *''Tender hearted. (-2)'' - Zareth hates to face the tears of those who miss their lost loved ones but face them he does. Still even he feels remorse over the loss of a young life. What is the point of life if mortals do not get the chance to live it? As a result of his reluctance (and because of the natural font of life energy within them)his power is weaker when it comes to "reaping" the souls of children. Core values: '''Death, the natural ending of things, balance, kindness and peace. '''Objectives: To make an underworld/after realm for the dead and to help form an official pantheon of gods (hopefully ending up in the top 3). Melanthios Name: Melanthios, The Dark Messiah Backstory: When the universe was created, Melanthios was created along with the other gods. Melanthios was born without any kind of purpose. He began drifting through space, studying the fabric of the universe. It was then that he heard prayers to a 'god'. People were asking this god to make their life easier and to guide them. Melanthios decided that he would guide these creatures. Only not all the prayers he received were equally pure, the dark desires of men and the sins they admitted fused with Melanthios. Melanthios began to study the creatures who prayed to what they referred to as 'god'. He learned much about them, through studying them and their world. Eventually he decided that the time was right. He descended and began to walk the planet, looking for people worthy of helping him build his utopia. He would guide the people into a perfect world. And anyone who stood in his way would be destroyed, by whatever means necessary. ' ' Domains: *''Arcane magic+6: When Melanthios was created, he could sense the fabric of the universe around him. He studied it and learned how to bend this fabric to his will. Eventually this power got the name arcane magic. He can use this magic for almost anything, ranging from making it rain to enchanting weapons. He can build giant monuments, make magic shields and impress people with his magic power. *''War+2: Melanthios absorbed all kinds of information from the mortals. One of the people that he studied was a general. He learned much from him about the art of war. He can use his knowledge to anticipate enemy tactics, make better use of his man, better arm them to suit their skills, and fight better in general. *''Wisdom+4:'' Melanthios has gathered much information about the universe, and everything in it. He can use this knowledge to help him with a range of things. From knowing how to build monuments, to knowing what a certain group of people wants and using this knowledge to better appeal to them. Drawback: *''Curses-2: The art of curses has always been shunned by Melanthios. He sees curses as foul magic that he wishes to avoid. When he tries to make curses, something holds him back. Making his curses weaker. '''Core Values:' The end justifies the means, that is the core of Melanthios believes. He will use whatever means necessary, to build the utopia he desperately searches for. He wants to help people, but he believes that people can't save themselves. They need someone to lead them. And that person is Melanthios. Objective: The endgame is to build an utopia. It can be ruled by one person or multiple allies. Nivix Name: Nivix, the Celestial Chemister Backstory: '''It should come as no surprise that the forging of a brand new universe is accompanied by all manner of bangs, flashes, and explosions. Tongues of flame and rays of heat will dance across the untarnished canvas of reality as stars and worlds are crafted from the void. What might be slightly astonishing, however, is the fact that one such explosion happened to be sentient. Meet Nivix. An ingenious (if eccentric) entity with boundless energy, no concept of caution or subtlety, and enough raw power to smash a world to bits. Manic, impulsive, and more than a little unhinged, the mad scientist will not rest until he understands every level of this new and fantastic creation, even if he has to destroy it to do so! '''Domains: *''Destruction +4'' - "Knowledge can't be gained without passion, and an explosion is a result." Sometimes, in the grand scheme of things, sacrifices have to be made in the name of progress. A laboratory might blow up in order to discover a new element, a city might be razed in order to test out a new weapon, and a planet might be sacrificed in order to... Okay, yeah, don't really have a good reason for that last one. It was mostly just for fun. *''Magical Artifice +2'' - "Nothing evens the odds like a little lightning." There comes a time when neither magic nor technology will quite cut it. Spells can't capture the minute movements of a solitary quark, and machines tend to stop functioning when exposed to temperatures in excess of 1,000,000 C. So, why not combine them and see what you get? *''Knowledge +6''- "The only action worth taking is one with an unknown outcome." Above all else, Nivix desires nothing more than to stride boldly into the unknown, to plumb the depths of doubt and mystery. Granted, most of these forays into uncertainty tend to end with something blowing up, but it’s all in the name of science! So that makes it okay. Right? Drawback: Wisdom -2 - Just because he's smart doesn't mean Nivix has a lick of common sense. Sometimes things are labelled "impossible" or "forbidden" for a reason, reasons that the chemister will pointedly ignore as he charges headlong into his next experiment. Core Value: Discovery, at any and all costs. Meaningless terms like "ethics" and "laboratory safety" don’t have a space in Nivix’s vocabulary; so long as you’re advancing something in some field or another, odds are he’ll be watching just over your shoulder. Objective: While not a god of chaos, Nivix certainly won't be playing by any one set of rules. Fun, followed closely by progress in some form or another, are his priorities; he will only be stirred to action against a fellow deity when their actions threaten one of these. Roe Name: Roe, Child of Chaos Backstory: In the beginning Roe was nothing more than a nameless spark, floating in the emptiness of the new universe. He knew nothing except he was glad to be alive. After an aeon of wandering through the darkness he came across a planet of mortals and found himself a home amongst their people. There he discovered new joys in their games and music but most of all... laughter. After a time he came to learn that certain mortals were usually more fun to play with than others, the smaller ones with large eyes and high-pitched voices. He came to take on their form, finding that they trusted him better that way. Domains: *''Chaos (+6):'' Roe is mischievous and loves nothing more than undermining authority, whether they be good or evil, mortal or divine. He can achieve this by coaxing or tricking others to help him achieve his goal, or more often he uses his chaotic powers to make the most unlikely events inevitable: when the knight's horse suddenly bucks, when the King's scribe accidentally substitutes a vital word for another in a proposed peace treaty with their long-time enemies, when the peasant's fence blows over yet again after a strong gale, leading to his livestock escaping. *''Childhood (+6): He has natural affinity for mortal children and is far more inclined to help or appear to them than their adult counterparts. He has the power to influence children to a large degree, although he cannot outright control them. Roe often uses his wide network of young friends as his eyes and ears across the mortal realm and on occasion has undermined human enemies by influencing their children into spying or even rebelling against their parents. '''Drawback:? ' *''Immaturity (-2):'' Roe is a trickster but his childish mind means he can often be outwitted himself if one is cunning enough. He also shares many of the mental limitations found in mortal children, such as seeing the world in simplistic terms and having difficulty emphasising with others. Trying to lecture Roe on a serious matter is generally a recipe for failure. Core Values: Playfulness, mischief and fun. Roe only has a very simplistic childlike view of morality based mainly around what he wants rather than what will help or hurt other people. He has been known to set in motions events of great suffering in order to make the world "less boring", however he has also been known to assist mortals in times of need if it'll bring him enjoyment. He always thinks of himself first, others second. Objectives: I intend Roe to be somewhat of a wildcard character, not the most powerful god in the pantheon but an unpredictable one who's goal is to have a good laugh rather than dominate the universe and could potentially end up helping any faction. Any god trying to ally with him though will have to think out of the box to keep him loyal and on task due to his natural resistance to authority. Seith Name: Seith, the Light Bringer Backstory: Ever changing with time, Seith has a hatred for deciet and intends to destroy it whenever possible. He wants the whole world to be in an enlightened understanding of one another and will do anything to achieve this. He was forged from chaos incarnate, though from the chaos emerged something else. An enlightened figure emerged from the flames, his light destroying the dark and all of those witnessing his creation marveled at it. As a mixture of chaos and order, he seeks to provide the best of both sides. The enlightenment and understanding of order, mixed with the fluidity and flexibility of chaos. Domains: *''Enlightenment/Revelation (+6):'' Lies can only cover so much and when Seith targets something lies always fall to truth. At the most basic, he can lead someone through a series of steps to encover the truth on his own. He can also simply gift someone with truth if that is needed. The most drastic thing he can do, would be to alter reality itself in order to make a certain truth. *''Change (+6):'' Seith is aware that good things can come only through change. As such, he is known to grant powers to himself or those he wants to various powers with the only rule being that it must change something, rather than preserve the current state of now. Drawback: *''Madness (-2):'' Seith is very sane, but change and revelation is not always something a mortal can handle. These revelations that he brings have more than once destroyed someone's sanity and thus, he has to be careful about how he goes about change. Core Values: Seith wants what he sees as good done upon the world. Common enlightenment is always encouraged and he strives to destroy ignorance, stagnation and deciet. Objective: My person will probably be attempting to get everyone on the same page and working together. Vantric Name: Vantric (aka Treachery's Master) Backstory: At the start of creation, the universe lit up in wondrous lights and spectacular colors. However, existence was also accompanied by a seeping darkness and things emerging from the shadows of being. One such shadow was Vantric. Vantric came into existence and gazed upon everything as it unfolded. Limitless possibilities stretched out before him. He noticed others emerging alongside him, and knew that they would try to claim parts of existence for their own. He feared that they would conspire against him. Competition for supremacy in this new being would inevitably spread, and he would need to weather this coming trouble. He would need to play very carefully, and bide his time... Domains: *''Ambition (+6):'' The lust for power and the cultivation of the means to achieve it. It is Vantric's principal domain and the one he takes the most joy in utilizing. Vantric enjoys plots and aiding the in the accrual of power by whatever means necessary. The world belongs to the strong, the cutthroat, and the treacherous. *''Secrets (+4):'' Knowledge is power, especially that knowledge your enemy doesn't know you have. Power cannot be properly taken or kept without gaining a tactical knowledge over your foes. Vantric knows much about the world and can channel his powers to uncover the secrets of his enemies. With some incentive he will help his followers gain some insight into their enemy. *''Murder/Assassination (+2):'' Everything has a price, the price of power is often a body in the gutter, sometimes several. While not necessarily the case for every plot, eventually on the rise to power certain elements will need to be removed. Vantric has some power to help provide the opportunity to dispose of problematic persons through subtle manipulations of people and situations. Drawback: *''Justice (-2): The types of high-stakes power plays and political games Vantric revels in playing tend to eat away at the substantive forces of justice in society, making power the dominant factor over all others. '''Core Characteristics:' Cunning, ambitious, and ruthless. Vantric views existence as a game where the stakes are the lives and beings of those manipulated by the gods. The constant ebb and flow of power, in all its forms, fascinates Vantric greatly. He constantly schemes, sometimes even against his fellow gods. Objective: To prove my supremacy. The others do not know the games we play, and they will not learn until I have already won. Ailish Name: '''Ailish, Auguress of Times Forgotten, Awakener of Lost Love '''Backstory: They say that nothing came before creation, and all was a blank slate until life came. Well it didn't stop Ailish from believing the contrary as her own memories stretch back far beyond. She doesn't recall Her conception, but it didn't stop her from remembering all that came before her. Cities built by a spoken word, wars fought over truth - just truth, golden eras literally born, and far more than what Ailish could list at one moment, and with such clarity and potential. Those memories felt very real, and their echoes have affected the universe and their many residents. None remember what happened back then, yet they all act as if those events had played out in their souls; their bodies and spirit recall though their minds do not. This calling in the hearts of the first folk she encountered have guided them to people and actions they never knew but still felt the aura of familiarity. For a long time, Ailish sat in thought to ponder the memories, and why life acts by those phantom images. It then dawned on her: The memories Ailish had were times that the people had lived through. Their bodies and souls still retained the memories of the past and guided their actions, but the connections between those images and their mind were severed. But why? Why can't anyone truly remember? And more importantly, why does only she remember? Ailish would find those answers as she helps life remember beyond supposed creation, whether by knowledge, or by love. With each being embracing the time before time - through introspection of themselves, or others - Ailish comes closer to understanding what happened. Until then, these abstract but lucid memories can only serve to show knowledge, but not wisdom. Domains: *''8 Lore'' An eternity played out in Ailish's head and within she tested her memories against creation, and found the intricacies of long ago hold true in this universe. Fantastic creatures, people, terrains, great events, even entire worlds had persevered while everyone's memories of them have not. If people ask, she will answer. If the past must return, then she'll lay the groundwork. *''4 Love The mind processes abstract feelings of intimacy, but has no words to describe the fits of passion, pain, and love that wash over the soul. As people draw near, people change and they have no explanation as to why. What the mind does not comprehend is that the soul calls out for others who were deeply close to them. Ailish sees the souls of people yearning for their other, feel a void from the absense, and worse still hold back their feelings. It is through her memories that she sees the bonds the people have made though forgotten. '''Drawback:' *''-2 Confusion Sometimes an eternity of memories can only provide the means of getting yourself lost in your own head. Recalling the past and knowing what came before is not the same as showing intelligence. Ailish is always correct; that doesn't mean she's smart. '''Core Values: '''There are no beginnings or endings with Ailish. The soul is eternal and the bonds they make endure, even as the body ceases to exist. People deserve to remember their lives from long ago - their soul holds emotions and events that painted their past and affect them in the present. '''Objective: '''Partially want to play with the concept of the soul and what happens when one separates the material and physical world from the spiritual and emotional world. Another goal is trying get behind lore-building. Tsuranote '''Name': Tsuranote, Gracious Lord of the Flames Backstory: The first thing Tsuranote experienced was fire, swirling around him and embracing him in it's warmth. It forged him in it's greatness, filling him with strength. For how long this went on Tsuranote does not know, but it felt like many ages to him. Eventually, however, once he was fully created it stopped. Tsuranote gazed upon the creation of a new existence, seeing all things pouring into being. Stars being formed, planets being created while the tiniest and most base forms of life began to develop. These little things were not complex, did not have thought or anything of the sort, but to Tsuranote they were beautiful. They showed a strange determination to go on, to exist even during the chaos of creation. They had what Tsuranote recognized in his heart as Strength. Inner Strength. And it brought him joy. Unimaginable, amazing, unending joy. Tsuranote promised to himself that he would spread true inner strength amongst any creature that might come to be so that they may feel the great joy that he did when he discovered it. Domains: *''Fire +6:'' Above everything Tsuranote is the master of fires. The ability to control fire, from a tiny spark to a great inferno, for various means belongs to him. Should he even see fit he can grant fire to other creatures, the ability to control it to a much much lesser degree then he has. *''Strength +4:'' Not just physical strength, but rather emotional strength. Things such as determination, confidence, sticking by your ideals. Tsuranote can grant creatures strength and thusly empower them to do things that they otherwise could not, as well as being strong himself. *''Joy +2: Joy. There is no greater emotion then joy, at least in Tsuranote's eyes. When there is great joy Tsuranote hears it's call, when there is a lack of Joy Tsuranote uses his power of it to spread and create it as far as he can. '''Drawback:' *''Trickery -2:'' Tsuranote despises under-handedness and trickery and dislikes having anything to do with it, he would even go out of his way to prevent it. This, of course, means he would never partake in it himself and has a great dislike for any who would use it. Core Values: Tsuranote values inner strength in all living creatures and greatly respects anyone who shows that they have a great amount within themselves. In Tsuranote's eyes a creature without this inner strength would just wither away a die. Objective: Tsuranote will likely try and spread the values of inner strength along with as much joy he can, amongst both the Gods and the Mortals. Epilogue: '''The God of Flames sacrficed himself to aid in the fight againist Disease. The blow from Disease sent him and it tumbling back into the portal, never to be seen again. Maskelyne '''Name: '''The Grand Maskelyne '''Backstory: “One volunteer!” His silken voice wrapped through the throngs, enrapturing them. “I need but one volunteer! Are there any gentlemen, or darling ladies, in my audience this evening with valor, daring-do and curiosity enough to volunteer for my wondrous performance?” Maskelyne surveyed his audience like a cunning appraiser of jewels, seeking desperately for any shine, sparkle or scornful imperfection. “You sir!” He shouted, a wave of his arm descending theatrically on a man of burly vigor. “Those arms! Are you a sailor by chance? Surely a sailor is not afraid? … No? Then you perhaps! You seem a sharp lad! My dear ma’am, might I borrow your son? Only for a moment I assure you, haha- … No? Well, perhaps not then. Come now my fair audience, surely there is one among you brave enough to –“ “I will volunteer.” She said from the middle of the crowd, a socialite in pearls aged only long enough to ring of comfortable maturity. “If it’ll keep you quiet.” “My fair lady,” Maskelyne purred, a smile curling the edges of his lips. “How can I be otherwise? Your beauty has struck me silent. Come. Come to my stage. Mind the doves. Don’t be afraid. May I kiss your hand Madame? There’s a magic in a kiss.” She recoiled slightly but Maskelyne grasp held firm. “…If you’d like.” She released suspiciously, like steam billowing into the cold. Maskelyne smiled and bowed with flourish bringing the soft silken smoothness of the back of her hand delicately to his lips. As the touch was felt a roar of something unearthly seemed to shriek in ear-splitting agony for the space between seconds, and then was gone. Maskelyne straightened his posture as the socialite grew pale, and then yellow, and then gold. Her frame condensed into stoic gold livery as a statue of the socialite bloomed from the bodice that a woman had once inhabited, now still beyond reckoning. Maskelyne tapped her gingerly and metallic sound rang harmony across the audience. He stared at them as they stared at her, transfixed. They were hypnotic and hypnotized, he could feel their eyes and they felt like the silence he was fated to rupture. “But,” he let the word fall on the stunned gazers, shattering their focused vigil. “It would hardly be magic, if I couldn’t bring her back. Observe! She is pure gold I assure you! Hear that chime. See that smooth reflection. My fair lady has taken a new medium! And yet,” He teased, moving behind her to warp an arm delicately about her shimmering waist. “What spirit could not be awoken with the tender closeness, “Maskelyn moved to her front seizing a frozen hand as his reach rested on his victim’s golden hip “of a dance?” She weighed the same as gold though Maskelyne twirled her with all the poise and majesty of the premier ballerina. A vignette of chimes struck a delicate waltz from corners unseen but heard by all. They were magical, like fire on a cold night. And as they rose in tempo and the crescendo bloomed no one even noticed that Maskelyne no longer danced. A lift and twirl and had brought the socialite to rest in the air where Maskelyne moved her no more, staring at his audience with maddening desire. The beats struck faster than the silence could mark and the chimes shrieked melody, primal and miraculous. Maskelyne smiled, his heart beating in his throat. He shouted “OBSERVE!” but could not know who listened. His doves flew in all directions, a thoughtless cacophony of wings. “I WILL BRING HER BACK!!!” This stole the audience’s attention and they were struck dumb to see the magician heaving heavy breath, smile contorted larger than joy. And then the woman dropped. Shattering and screaming pierced the night as a woman dropped skin-less into the crowd, crying like a child brought to life. And everywhere her blood was split pools of shimmering gold blossomed into existence. The crowd parted and wailed and fled but already those of the front row formed stoic statues of frozen gold. Maskelyn breathed the fire of night air as he watched the crowd descend to panic. His doves raced through the ruined crowd, upsetting the statues and spilling new blood. “One volunteer.” His silken voice whispered through the orchestra of fear and pain. “I need but one volunteer.” Domains: *''+6 Doves Hidden behind their porcelain feathers, doves bask in undeserved awe. Their majesty disguises the truth. A dove is simply a white pigeon. And a pigeon is a rat with wings. But who could notice the stunning ignorance, carelessness and amorality at the core of that pale cloud of fluttering white? No one. *+6 Plague A plague isn’t dirty. A plague is invisible. It’s the only invisible force that is combated by man and yet, sweeping through towns, provinces, nations and races on silent pestilent wings, it persists and is felt dearly. Those abandoned in a plague’s wake will claim colorful, historic endings. And those left untouched may never quite be the same. '''Drawback:' *''-2 Spectacle A macabre attraction to theatrics will inevitably partition a man from his secrets, his comrades, his practicality. What would be done quietly cannot be done. What could be revealed of ourselves may never be intimate. What might be done simply, must be done in spectacle. '''Core Values: '''Showmanship. Theatrics. The spectacle. Maskelyne favors marvel, majesty and wonder above all else. Those who perform great acts may draw his eye. Civilizations of art and achievement may catch his gaze. And contrary, the plain and mundane will inevitably summon his visitation. Though these appearances will always herald glorious wonderment, they are not always positive. But then, neither are they always negative. Spectacle is at least four parts surprise. '''Objective:' To play the wild card essentially. Maskelyne will always be available to cooperate. He may not always cooperate as intended. But no matter his method or its results, it will always be grand and memorable. Olek Name: Olek, Eye of the Storm, Patron God of the Races of Men Backstory: ''' Olek was not born in that first great moment of creation alongside the other gods; rather, he arose slowly to wakefulness as the race of men grew to life. The moment of birth came as they crossed the line from beast to man; in the crossing they gained morality, and with it the ability for good and for evil, and also dore self doubt and for moral quandary. Olek cuts through such petty matters. He gives men direction of action, and frees them from questions of morality; they become a truly great civilization, but they also gain an irresistible hunger for expansion and conquest. In short, where Olek walks, there Empire is found. '''Domains: *''+6 Olek finds little difficulty in influencing the race of men; it is second nature to him to subvert entire kingdoms and shape them to his will. When in single combat, Olek draws vast amounts of strength from the faith of his followers; it fills him like a physical force, making his body into a vast battery of power. And of course, he has armies at his beck and call, should he ever go to war. *+4'' Olek is keen to forge himself items of power with which to amplify his power; furthermore, he will attempt to pass on his lesser creations on to favored human followers. *''Malice +2'' Olek is not inherently evil, but he is not above doing something outright fiendish if it will accomplish his aims. To him, the ends justify the means, even if this means doing something so terrible that his foes recoil in shock and horror. Drawback: *''human races -2'' Outside of mankind, Olek has little interest and no experience. When dealing with the sentient races, he is likely to simple resort to violence. Core Values: The Empire. Olek is determined that his race should reign supreme over all the world. This does not necessarily require the defeat of other gods, but should they stand against him, he will tear them down. Objectives: Olek will spend much of his time carving out a place for his race, since he will need at least a small kingdom in order to have any real chance of surviving another gods attentions. From there, a series of conquests will expand his powerbase, with the ultimate aim of a vast human empire. This aim needn't conflict with other gods, but when strife does arise, Olek will pursue peace until he is strong enough to crush his opposition with certainty. Aen Name: Aen, Hero's Guardian Backstory: Aen was born with a blade in one hand and an amulet in the other, each etched with a rune that would guide him along his fate. However, he was born on the edges of the universe, alone. There he contemplated the gifts he was created with. Time passed without meaning or measure, until finally he felt… something. A pull from far away, a feeling that resonated with his very essence, and made his heart sing. A clash of gods and monsters, so powerful that ripples of it were reaching out toward him and beyond. Aen raced as fast as he could across the vastness he had never cared to explore, yet the battle had ended before he had even arrived. Still, just being in the space the battle had taken place filled him with a joy he had only begun to know, a promise of future ecstasy. His appetite for battle had only just begun. Domains: *''+6"Just as my blade was born for battle, so too was I." Aen was born for battle, and does not shy away from it. In fact, he is enthralled by it. Nothing entices him more than the promise of a good fight, whether he is participating or not. His affinity for combat stretches beyond himself however, and he takes a keen interest on the combat of mortals. Aen favors those who fight with valor and honor, but also those who fight because they have to. He loves the willing and chosen heroes alike, and oft answers prayers with gift or divine aid, but ultimately leaving the outcome of the battle to the combatants. For all his love of combat, he is not fond of warfare, because unlike small battles, there is little skill involved and too much chaos. This does not completely prevent his influence, and he may be able to aid a few valiant heroes, but aiding the thousands of nameless soldiers is beyond him. *+4'' "A word is only worth its meaning." Runes are not merely an alphabet, but the very understanding of things. Each rune carries the essence of its meaning, and can be used to magically imbue this essence onto whatever it is inscribed upon. A runes effect and effectiveness are shaped by the crafter’s will, skill, intent, understanding, and the nature of the rune itself, and later will also be affected by the ones evoking them. Aen has a natural understanding of the runic language, and so is quite gifted in the creation and use runic artifacts. *''+2'' "The reason to be good is in it of itself." When Aen looked upon his amulet and saw the rune marked into it, he came to understand what it meant to be good, to be chivalric. Aen’s love for battle is tempered by his desire to be chivalrous, and the amulet provides him the means to measure up, as well as sharpen his focus for what he is searching for. He favors those that seek goodness as he does, and also aids those who have lost their moral way. Drawback: *''-2'' "Why should I hold myself back from the credit I am due?" It’s not that Aen is vain, exactly, but if he did the work he demands the credit. He might not brag about himself, but he’ll certainly be upset if others don’t recognize and respect him for his actions. He is also keen to seek out glory, which at times is at odds with his desire to embody chivalry, and it is not always certain which path he might choose. The promise of glory might also blind him from the consequences of his actions, which can lead him to making mistakes and being tricked. Core Values: Strength, Skill, Truth, Honor, Kindness, Respect. To Aen fighting is not just a form of conquest or defense, but also a way of forming bonds. He enjoys those who are full of free-will and spirit, and are willing to fight for what they believe in. What I want out of the game: To take part in creating an interesting story, and hopefully have some fun along the way. Character's Objectives: To leave behind a legacy he can be proud of in the universe and to experience the thrill and bonds of battle until the end of his days, for even gods must one day die. The Storyteller The narrator of this sordid tale. Little is known about the storyteller, but he seems to have an uncanny amount of knowledge about the gods and their fights, as well as a strange ability to pronounce names incapable of normal mortal tongues. Who is the Storyteller? Category:Browse